Los dorayakis de la abuela
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: A Yuujou Ishida le gustan los dorayakis de su abuela casi tanto como la sonrisa de su papá.


**Digimon sus personajes y blabla no me pertenecen.**

 **La imagen tampoco obvio, es de la diosa Philia-mania**

 **.**

* * *

 **LOS DORAYAKIS DE LA ABUELA**

Torció la cabeza al compás de esa fina ramita. Pese a que no quedó como Yuujou esperaba no realizó ningún tipo de puchero. Tampoco se entercó en volver a intentarlo. Alguien había llamado a la puerta.

Toshiko, que sonreía enternecida probablemente rememorando esa misma escena con la mamá de Yuujou, terminó de empacar los dorayakis y se dirigió al recibidor.

—Debe ser tu padre.

Y Yuujou se levantó con apremio.

…

—¿Lo has pasado bien en casa de la abuela? —preguntó Yamato, ya tomando la pequeña mano de su hijo mientras con la otra, que cargaba el paquete, llamaba al ascensor.

—Sí. Pinté, cocinamos y también hice ikebana.

—¡Vaya! ¿Te sentarías bien, no?, la abuela es muy exigente con ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Sí!, ¡así! —y fue a caer de rodillas para demostrarlo pero su padre, entre risas, se lo impidió.

—Aquí no.

El ascensor se abrió ante ellos. Yuujou caminó delante de su padre y quedó modosamente entre sus piernas, sintiendo su mano sobre su hombro mientras observaba a ese señor que educadamente había saludado a su padre. Su padre había correspondido tan solo con un gesto con la cabeza. Su padre no solía hablar mucho con extraños. A él tampoco le gustaba hablar con extraños. Permaneció callado hasta que salieron a la calle y ese hombre se despidió. Esta vez escuchó una especie de ruido proveniente de su padre pero no llegó a identificar palabra alguna.

No era algo que le preocupase tampoco. A Yuujou le preocupaban más otras cosas, como por ejemplo, los dorayakis que había cocinado con la abuela.

Estiró la mano.

—La abuela me ha dicho que los habéis cocinado para tu hermana —lo impidió Yamato, alzando el brazo.

A Yuujou le gustaba que su padre fuese alto porque así cuando lo subía sobre sus hombros se sentía la persona más alta del mundo. Ahora lo que normalmente era un beneficio se había vuelto un obstáculo y eso le enfurecía.

Escuchó la carcajada de su padre, eso era algo que sí solía escuchar más a menudo sobre todo en su casa. Se enfureció más, su inocente pensamiento no podía ni imaginar que su rostro enfurecido era lo que causaba la risa de su padre.

—En casa, después de cenar —Yamato fue más amable y Yuujou abandonó su expresión de fastidio. Por un momento había imaginado que todos los dorayakis recaerían sobre su hermana. Era un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

—Uno, por favor —pidió y Yamato se detuvo.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos en los que Yuujou, si no se hallase ante su amoroso padre, se hubiese llegado a sentir intimidado. Pero entonces el hombre alto que no hablaba con extraños, hacía sonidos raros para evitar saludar y reía siempre en casa, sonrío. Y Yuujou supo que había ganado.

—Pero solo uno —se lo entregó y Yuujou primero lo devoró con los ojos, por lo que no vio que su padre se saltaba todas sus normas sobre los dorayakis y comía otro. Sin miramientos hacia Aiko o la cena.

No notó que su padre lo enganchaba de la capucha mientras sus pequeñas manos estaban ocupadas por el dulce. Su padre nunca lo soltaba en la calle, hasta tenía una cuerdita de color verde fosforito que solían atar a sus muñecas en los lugares muy concurridos. Desde aquella vez que se despistó en el centro comercial, pero él no tuvo la culpa, los globos eran como mariposas de colores y quería verlos más de cerca. Su padre decía que era la cuerda especial de hombres Ishida, pero a él no le gustaba mucho a pesar de que el verde era su color favorito. Prefería ir sobre sus hombros siempre y así poder ver los globos sin necesidad de alzar la cabeza.

Con la tripa llena era más fácil que a Yuujou le entrase la curiosidad. Hoy su mente estaba puesta en su abuela, con la que había pasado la tarde y en su acogedora casa. Le gustaba la casa de su abuela porque había espacios para jugar, como la que por lo que le había dicho su abuela era la habitación en la que dormía su madre. Aunque Yuujou aún no entendía muy bien cuando y por qué su madre había vivido en esa casa y había dejado la casa bonita que él conocía.

Pensó en los lugares que conocía, en la gente que vivía en ellos, pero por mucho que lo intentó no le salieron las cuentas.

Tiró a su padre del pantalón, ya acostumbrado a las manchas de las manitas de su hijo. Yamato agarró su mano de inmediato, consciente de que ya las tenía libres.

—No hay más hasta después de cenar.

—Papá, ¿cuándo vamos a ir a casa del abuelo?

—¿Quieres ir a casa del abuelo?, mañana podemos llamarle si quieres.

—¿En serio? —Yuujou estaba sorprendido por lo fácil que había resultado. El nerviosismo y la excitación por conocer un sitio nuevo se apoderaron de él— ¿Y cómo es su casa?

Ilusionado como estaba ni se percató de la perplejidad de su padre. Sí de su risa.

—Ya conoces su casa. Te gusta porque se ve la bola gigante.

Era despistado pero sí tenía buena memoria para las cosas que le gustaban. La bola gigante en la que trabajaba su abuelo le gustaba mucho. Y en su casa podía mirarla desde la terraza. Su abuelo solía pedir a sus empleados que lo saludasen desde allá y aunque Yuujou no podía distinguirlos los saludaba con entusiasmo porque sabía que estaban ahí. Como cuando su padre estaba en las estrellas.

Esos alegres recuerdos le hicieron sonreír pero no despejar sus dudas. Frunció el ceño pensativo. Contó con los dedos: casa de abuela, casa de abuelo, casa de abuela, ¡casa de abuelo! Tenía que existir otra.

—¡La otra casa! —reclamó parándose frente a su padre.

—¿La otra casa?, ¿te refieres al pueblo?, ¿quieres ir a Shimane?

Shimane era una casa a la que solía ir con su familia algunos días casi siempre en vacaciones de primavera. Le gustaba porque había mucho campo para correr con Tsunomon y hasta montarse en Garurumon pero no había abuelos ahí. Sola una foto de una señora mayor y de un señor joven que no se pudo hacer mayor. Era los abuelos de su papá aunque a Yuujou le costaba entender como un hombre tan joven podía haber sido el abuelo de su papá.

En cualquier caso no era la casa que le faltaba.

Hizo un mohín sintiéndose profundamente incomprendido. Su padre se agachó para estar a su altura.

—El otro abuelo papá. Abuelo Takeni… —hizo un esfuerzo pero no pudo. Todavía le costaba pronunciar el apellido de la casa de su madre. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer su padre fue contener la risa. Fue rápido pero Yuujou lo notó y no entendió que había de divertido en su frustración. No saber pronunciar esa palabra le enfurecía no le divertía. No le podía divertir a su padre tampoco. Una vez que su padre recuperó la compostura, sonrió.

—Acabas de estar en su casa hijo —Yuujou se sintió profundamente confuso—. Los libros gruesos con dibujos raros que te gusta mirar son suyos. A veces no está en casa porque trabaja mucho fuera, como yo cuando estoy en las estrellas, pero su casa es esa. Con la abuela.

Le frotó la cabeza y se irguió prosiguiendo la marcha. Lo que decía su padre parecía tener sentido y no. Sí porque desde que nació nunca había conocido a su abuelo en otro lugar que no fuese ese y no porque si sus otros abuelos tenían cada uno su casa, era lógico pensar que su abuelo "Hiko" (era bastante más sencillo que Takenouchi), debía tener otra casa que no fuese la de su abuela.

—¿Es la misma que la de la abuela? —preguntó tras sus reflexiones. Su padre detuvo la marcha al percibir su tono de decepción.

—Claro, están casados, como mamá y yo.

¿Su papá y su mamá vivían juntos porque estaban casados? No entendía muy bien que significaba eso, siempre creyó que su papá y su mamá vivían juntos porque eran su papá y su mamá y los de Aiko.

Pero sus abuelos "Hiko" (Yuujou descubrió que servía para ambos) eran los papás de su mamá y a pesar de que su mamá no viviese con ellos vivían juntos porque estaban casados. Empezaba a entender el concepto. En ese caso ahora le sobraban casas.

—¿Y por qué el abuelo tiene casa y la abuela tiene casa?

Escuchó el suspiro de su padre y lo miró para saber si estaba enojado. Su padre suspiraba fuerte cuando se enojaba aunque no solía enojarse con él ni en su casa, solía hacerlo mucho en presencia de "titoichi". Sonreía, aunque de una forma un poco extraña para Yuujou. Sus sonrisas en casa no eran así. Cuando sonreía a su madre o a su hermana o a él mismo no era así. Volvió a agacharse para estar a su altura y Yuujou se preguntó si no sería más fácil que lo elevase en sus brazos. Así él sería alto y su padre no tendría que ser bajito.

—Tus abuelos tienen diferentes casas porque no viven juntos.

—¿Por qué tú ya no vives con ellos? —cuestionó y notó la tierna caricia de su padre.

—No viven juntos desde antes de yo dejase de vivir con ellos.

Yamato se enterneció por la mueca de asombro de su hijo y su posterior gesto de concentración.

—¿Por qué ya vivías con mamá? —su lógica provocó una carcajada en su padre que le dio un amistoso toque en la cabeza.

—Aún no vivía con mamá cuando era un niño —y se irguió, alzando a su hijo en sus brazos.

Automáticamente Yuujou sonrió. Podría seguir esta conversación sin la necesidad de mirar hacia arriba constantemente. Acabó sobre los hombros de su padre. Ahora debería mirar hacía bajo. Le gustaba mucho ser tan alto.

—¿Y con quien vivías? —preguntó asustado. Quería que su papá viviese siempre con su mamá, con Aiko y con él. Le daba mucha pena imaginar que viviese en una casa sola, sin nadie a quien sonreír, sin nadie que escuchase su fuerte risa.

—Con el abuelo.

—¡Veías la bola!

El entusiasmo de Yuujou fue tan grande que puso sus pequeñas manitas en el rostro de su padre impidiéndole ver. Yamato agarró una de sus manos para tener visibilidad.

—Todos los días. Y el abuelo me saludaba desde allá.

En realidad Yamato nunca jugó a eso con su padre, en realidad tampoco le hacía ilusión ver esa bola. En realidad nada de eso importaba ya.

—¿Y la abuela?

—En su casa, con tío Takeru.

La felicidad que le provocaba el recuerdo de la bola gigante se esfumó del rostro de Yuujou. Yamato se detuvo al percibirlo.

—¿Por qué? —apenas lo susurró. Yamato echó el cuello hacia atrás lo justo para ver el rostro al revés de su pequeño. Sus ojos alarmados y preocupados.

—Porque a veces los papás y las mamás ya no pueden vivir más tiempo junto —dijo con una normalización y una serenidad que nunca creyó posible antes. Antes de enamorarse de la mamá de Yuujou claro.

Yamato estudió sus gestos cada vez más apurados y supo la pregunta que vendría a continuación. Sonrió anticipándose.

—Nunca voy a dejar de vivir con mamá. Te lo prometo.

También le prometió que le traería una estrella de color verde y aún no se la había traído. Aunque era cierto que prefería tener a su padre en casa que perdido en el universo buscando su estrella verde. Puede que Yuujou no se fiase mucho de las promesas pero si algo había aprendido en sus cortos años de vida era a confiar en las sonrisas. La que siempre tenía su padre cuando hablaba con su madre, la que se le dibujó a él cuando un nuevo dorayaki recayó en su manita.

Y el dorayaki volvió a convertirse en la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

 **-OWARI-**

 **.**

* * *

N/A: no estoy muy segura de cómo quedó esto pero o lo terminaba o quedaría en mis inconclusos de por vida. Así que aquí está. Gracias por leer.


End file.
